


I Want to Find Tomorrow With You

by peachykeen_jb



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, He’s a Mandalorian, I think we all agree Din has a breeding kink, Pregnant Sex, Soft Din Djarin, it comes with the territory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeen_jb/pseuds/peachykeen_jb
Summary: “Are you sure you still find me attractive?” you asked, lowering your gaze and fluttering your lashes.“Of course, you know I do!”“But do you… like it?” you asked, biting your lip in the way you knew drove him mad.Din responded by leaning up and kissing you deeply, but you weren’t letting him get off this easily. Not this time.AKA Din has a breeding kink but he’s not really aware of it, and as his partner, you like to tease him about it.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 286





	I Want to Find Tomorrow With You

“Shit,” you exclaimed to no one in particular. 

You stood in the refresher of the Razor Crest, holding a small vial that confirmed what you suspected for a week now. You had to tell Din. There was no way you could hide this from him. He may be a difficult man to read, but you were the opposite-- a complete open book. You wouldn’t be able to keep it from him even if you wanted to. The nerves you felt were probably unnecessary, you tell yourself. You declared yourself a family unit long ago: Din, yourself, and the child. 

It was slow at first, you and your Mandalorian getting together. He hired you to watch the kid, but as you spent time traveling the galaxy together, you became more than a live-in nanny to his son. Eventually, feelings were acted upon and now you were his and he was yours. You knew he loved you and that he cherished your  _ aliit  _ very much. Din would probably be pleased, you told yourself, even if the timing wasn’t exactly planned.

A sharp rapping on the door interrupted your thoughts. Well, it was now or never. You hit the button and the refresher door slid open, revealing your Mandalorian standing there in his full armor. He still had one gloved hand lifted in the air, as if he were about to knock again.

“I just wanted to check on you,” he said, lowering his hand, “You’ve been in there a while. I wanted to see if you needed anything before I went into town for supplies.” 

“I’m okay, but I need to show you something,” you replied softly, handing him the vial. You held your breath as he took it and tilted his head. You wished you could read his face, but he had his helmet on. He still only removed it when he was in bed with you or if the three of you were eating a meal on the ship together. 

“Is this a-”

“Yeah it is,” you whispered, “I’m pregnant.” 

He remained frozen for another agonizing second before reaching up and unlatching his helmet. You heard a soft hiss and suddenly you were looking into your lover’s soft brown eyes. 

“Are you happy about this?” he asked you, setting aside the vial and reaching for your hands.

“Yes,” you replied honestly, “I want this… do you?”

“Of course I do, cyar’ika, I’m thrilled,” he said softly, emotion coloring his tone. 

He didn’t say anything else, but he reached out and enveloped you in a hug. You rested your head against his armoured chest and sighed in relief. Being so close to his body soothed you, and the warmth of his arms was comforting even if the beskar was cold. He was a man of few words, and when he did speak up he tended to be very respectful, but his body language said a lot. After you revealed your feelings for each other, you discovered he saved most of his words for bed. It turned out Din had a filthy mouth indeed, which was the best surprise you could have asked for. Sometimes it seemed like he wasn’t even aware of what he was saying, it was all instinct. Whatever it was, it was hot. You loved watching him lose control. Your favorite sight in the galaxy was him hovering over you, completely naked, knowing it was only for you, knowing that only you heard him and saw him this way.

“When do you think it happened?” he asked, interrupting your thoughts as he pulled back to look at you. 

“Hmm?”

“I mean, how far along do you think you are?” he added quickly, color rising to his cheeks. 

“Probably only six or seven weeks,” you replied, keeping your answer to his first question to yourself. You couldn’t know for sure, but you were pretty positive you knew which night you conceived this little surprise. 

_ He’d been out hunting for 48 straight hours and when he came back he was hungry in more ways than one. Before you knew it, you were up against a wall as he ravaged your neck and chest. Then you were lying flat on your back in your shared bunk, your legs up on his shoulders. Normally one of you would have thought of protection, but tonight you were both so needy that it didn’t come up. A set of strong hands held your hips down to the bed as he lapped at your clit and pussy like it was his last meal. You lurched upright and screamed as your first orgasm was practically ripped from you, your muscles clenching around nothing as he licked your folds. You tried to catch your breath as your lover continued to overstimulate you. Even though your nerves were still pleasantly humming from your release, you still craved him inside you. Your fingers tangled into his soft brown locks as he continued to kiss the inside of your thighs as you came down from your high. You tugged on his curls to get him to look up at you,  _

_ “I want you inside me Din, I need to feel you inside me,” _

_ He didn’t need to be told twice. The moment punched the breath from both your chests; he went slowly, but you were so wet and loose he didn’t need to stop until he was fully seated. Once there, Din caught your eye and grinned; you probably looked wrecked but it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. “You’re so fucking gorgeous,” he told you, and a delightful shudder ran through you, making you moan again.  _

_ “Din, move,” you pleaded, so he did, slowly, pulling his hips back until he was just barely seated and then pushing back in. Oftentimes, it’s fast and rough and almost animalistic, especially when he’s recently back from a hunt like this. But on other occasions, he liked to set a deliberately slow and deep pace – it drives you mad, but it’s exactly what you both need sometimes.  _

_ “You’re so wet for me, baby” Din told you between grunts, “What did I do to deserve you?” _

_ “You feel so good right now,” you moaned back, grabbing at the hair at the nape of his neck to keep yourself anchored.  _

_ “That’s right, so good, taking everything I’ve got. You want me to cum inside you, baby? ”  _

_ “Yes, please, do it.” _

_ “I want that. I want to see you stuffed with my cum. I want everyone to know you’re mine, that you're carrying our baby. Would you like that?” _

_ “Gods yes,” you moaned, arching your back. Din kept up the pace, taking his time to drive into you hard and deep. You were close; you could feel your body tensing and your inner muscles clenching around his thick cock. Din redoubled his efforts, reaching between your bodies to rub your clit before snapping his hips and driving his cock in until he was brushing your cervix. You cried out, nails digging into his shoulders as your orgasm rippled through your body in waves. He followed you right over the edge, groaning as he released deep inside you. After a few quaking moments, Din’s arms gave out and he collapsed, exhausted, against your chest.  _

_ “I missed you,” he muttered, his face buried in your neck as you both tried to catch your breath. _

_ “I missed you too.” _

So yeah, that was most likely the night it happened. You couldn’t be sure, but it was nice to revisit the memory regardless. 

***

Both of you quickly adjusted to the idea that your clan would be growing soon. Din immediately shifted into overprotective mode. He picked up herbs to soothe your nausea, made sure there was always extra amounts of food on board, and flew the Crest with the utmost care so that nothing would jostle your sensitive tummy. Sometimes his protective nature went a little far, but you let it slide. He didn’t like you leaving the Crest as much, which was just fine with you because you were feeling sick much of the day anyway. Sure, you’d miss helping out on a hunt (the adrenaline coursing through both of you always made for great sex afterward), but you didn’t really have the energy anyway. 

Currently, you were battling another bout of terrible morning sickness. You leaned over the sink in the small galley kitchen, wiping your mouth as the feeling finally subsided. Your eyes remained closed but you heard Din approach you. He grabbed a towel from the counter and wet it before gently laying it against the back of your neck. You groaned softly as the cold cloth pressed against your heated skin. The last couple of weeks had been hellish; you never knew when the “morning” sickness would happen or what would bring it on. 

“Don’t worry, cyar’ika, it will be okay. I’m sure it will get better soon,” Din said, rubbing your back soothingly. 

You hummed in response, letting his words and strong hands soothe your anxious stomach. He was a good man. The kind of man you never dreamed you’d meet. He was your rock, solid and dependable, and just having him near you was comforting. 

“Thank you for taking care of me,” you whisper, leaning back against him. 

“You know I’ll do anything for you,” he murmured, “And for what it’s worth, I think you’re glowing.” 

His hands slowly moved from your shoulders to your stomach, gently exploring your soft skin. You weren’t showing yet but his hands were drawn there by instinct. You smiled as he continued his soft caresses.

“I feel terrible, but thank you,” you replied. He kissed the top of your head and you smiled for the first time that morning. Even if you felt like garbage, it was nice to know you were still beautiful in your lover’s eyes.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Din had you pinned against the wall of the Crest, kissing your neck as you ground into him. 

Your whole body felt like it had an extra  _ zing _ to it. Every kiss felt like fire. The feeling of his teeth on your neck was bringing you embarrassingly close to the edge, and you moaned as you gripped the back of his head and held him close. Din growled in response and brushed the top of your tunic from your shoulders as he nipped at your collarbone. 

His calloused hands slid up your body and palmed your breasts, letting his thumb brush over the nipple in a way you normally enjoyed. But this time you hissed in pain and he immediately removed his hand.

“Sorry, they’re just a little more sensitive lately,” you told him, trying to ease his concern. If you noticed that his cock twitched when you said that, you kept it to yourself.

Neither of you had said it out loud yet, but the pregnancy was affecting Din almost as much as it was affecting you. He was always eyeing you now. You noticed the way he’d adjust himself when you complained about your figure filling out. He seemed to take any opportunity to run his hands over you. You weren’t even sure if Din was aware that he was doing it. He’d always been handsy once you’d finally gotten together, but this was definitely a new level. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to hurt you,” Din said, eyeing your newly swollen breasts. His pupils were blown wide and you knew he desperately wanted to continue touching you. 

“How about your mouth,” you suggested, running a finger along his jawline before gently pushing his head back down to your breast. 

He immediately complied, sucking and licking with his tongue until the nipple hardened beneath his lips. Your mouth fell open as you gasped and moaned, eyes half-closed as your back arched to meet his mouth. He glanced up at you as he shifted his attention to the other breast, 

“How’s this?” he whispered against your skin.

You couldn’t respond, not beyond the way you ground against him, hips moving of their own accord as he continued to tease you, his mouth slowly moving down the uncovered expanse of your chest.

“Perfect,” you whisper. 

And he was.

* * *

“Okay, it’s officially happened. I can no longer write off the weight as too much food,” you called out to Din as you stepped out from your shared bunk. 

“Good thing there’s no one to write it off to,” Din replied, not looking up from where he was taking inventory of the supplies stored on the Razer Crest. 

It was a couple weeks into your second trimester and you officially had a noticeable baby bump. Your tunic and trousers were made with loose-fitting material, thank the Gods, but now the top clung to your middle, showing off your rounded midsection. You had never been ashamed of your body, but in the last couple of weeks you’d begun to realize the full extent of carrying a baby; the increasing bulk around the middle, the seemingly random aches and pains, and the loss of your center of gravity.

“I just meant that the next time we stop somewhere, everyone we meet is going to know on-sight,” you said, sashaying up to Din and peering over his shoulder at his work. That comment seemed to get to him because you felt him stiffen as you leaned against his back. You realized quite a while ago that Din was turned on by your changing body, and it had become your mission to get him to admit it. 

“It’s going to be the only topic of conversation now,” you continued, wrapping your arms around him from behind, “Every shop owner and busy body will say ‘oh look at that baby bump, how are you feeling, when are you due?’, as if pregnant women don’t have anything else to talk about.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Din replied in a strained tone, as you pressed your stomach against his back.

“It is true. I can’t wait for this baby, but I could really do without the bump. Look, I can’t even hug you properly anymore without it getting in the way.”

At that, he quickly spun around to face you. You let out a small squeak of surprise when you were parted, but with a quick tug, you were sent stumbling into his firm chest. 

“Don’t talk about yourself or the baby that way,” he said, gazing down at you, “I think you look… cute.”

“What?”

“Your baby bump, as you call it. I think you look very cute.”

You let out a laugh at hearing Din Djarin, feared bounty hunter, use that word, “You think it’s  _ cute _ ?”

His smile, normally light and kind, was accompanied by something darker and indecipherable. He looked down at you with a heavy-lidded gaze. 

“Yes I do,” he told you seriously. 

You batted your eyelashes in an exaggerated manner, “Hmm… does it turn you on?”

He let out a strained laugh and ducked his head, but his eyes were dark when he came back up. “You’re too much, cyar’ika.”

Then he leaned in to kiss you before you could say anything else. You relished it when he claimed your lips in such a fierce, swift motion, but you knew you almost had him and had lost it. 

You were going to get him to admit it, one way or another. 

* * *

Several weeks later, you found your opportunity. You had a pretty sizable bump now and Din truly couldn’t keep his eyes or hands off you. You were having more sex than ever which created plenty of room for experimentation and new positions. 

It was the middle of the night and you couldn’t sleep, so you woke Din up by suckling on his earlobe. Once he was aware of his surroundings and responding with enthusiasm, you rolled him over and slid on top of him, sitting comfortably on his midsection. It wasn’t a position you used often, but it gave him a perfect view of your current state. 

“Is this okay, my love?” you asked as you grinned down at him. 

“It’s perfect,” he answered immediately, tossing his head back as you straddled him, grinding your pelvis against his. You were already wet and the feeling of you slipping over his growing erection had his eyes falling shut as you chuckled. 

“I’m not… too heavy for you?” you murmured, rolling your hips and dragging a deep groan from him.

“Hmm?” He was barely aware of anything, too focused on the way your hips moved over him. You kissed his mouth, his chin, down to his neck, before rising back up and taking his cock in your hand. You both groaned as you seated yourself fully, and his hands gripped your thighs hard enough to bruise. You rose up a little and sank back down again, beginning to move at a slow, languid pace.

“Are you sure you still find me attractive?” you asked, louder this time, lowering your gaze and fluttering your lashes. His eyes snapped back open. 

“Of course I do, baby. How could you ask that?”   


“But do you… like it?” you asked, biting your lip in the way you knew drove him mad.

Din responded by leaning up and kissing you deeply, but you weren’t letting him get off this easily. Not this time.

“Tell me you like seeing me like this,” you said, pulling away from his lips and pushing him down against the bed, “Tell me you can’t wait to see me even more stretched out and heavy with your baby.” 

“I do like it,” Din growled as he shoved up into your tight heat. He stifled a groan by planting more open-mouthed kisses on your neck, “You know I adore your body. Most beautiful creature –”

“ _ Din _ ,” you insisted, rising up and circling back down on his cock, “Tell me.”

“-- I’ve ever seen, you’ll be a magnificent  _ buir  _ \--”

“ _ Say it _ ,” you urged, riding him in earnest now. Din groaned loudly, completely giving over to the sensation.

“ _Fuuuck,_ you’re so gorgeous right now, I love watching your stomach stretch and grow. Gods, you’ll be fucking huge by the end. Your chest will fill out _– oh shit –_ your tits will start to leak, and it’ll be my fault, _all_ _my fault_ for fucking you full with my cum, and _dank farrik_ I’ll fucking _worship_ you if you’ll let me.”

“ _ Gods _ ,  _ yes, Din, yes! _ ” you cried out, throwing your head back and digging your nails into his chest. You were so close and you allowed him to take over setting the pace as he thrust up into you. 

“So fuckin’ beautiful. You'll get so big you can’t even move and everyone will know who put that baby in you,” Din growled, unable to stop his mouth now. You really were the most gorgeous thing he’s ever seen, especially right now, and Din did that to you,  _ he _ did that. You can’t keep the grin from your face as you watched him start to come undone beneath you. You leaned forward as much as your new tummy allowed, gripping the back of his neck as he pounded up into you. Your breath was hot against his ear as you whispered, “ _ Give it to me, Din. _ ”

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Din cried out, shoving in and spilling himself deep in the cradle of your hips. His release triggered yours, and soon you were shaking and seizing above Din, burying your face into the crook of his neck. He gently rolled you both over so you were resting on your sides. After taking a few steadying breaths, you managed to open your eyes and look at him. His face was flushed but blissful, eyes blown wide to drink you in. You curled into his side, breathing deeply as his impossibly large hand rubbed idle circles on your back, tender and soothing. You remembered being surprised at the beginning, that the Mandalorian could be so tender. That seemed like such a long time ago now. 

“So, uh,” Din said, clearing his throat to break the silence, “When did you figure it out?”

You hummed lightly, “A long time ago, Laserbrain. In case you weren’t aware, you  _ really _ like to talk in bed.”

“Oh,” Din said stupidly, embarrassed that you figured out his own hidden desires before he did, “I had no idea. I’m usually just babbling when I’m saying those things, I don’t-”

“Shh, I know,” you replied, brushing some curls from his sweaty forehead “It’s all right. For what it’s worth, I wasn’t making fun of you… I kind of like it too.”

“Yeah?” Din asked, arching a brow as he watched you closely.

“Yeah. I’m so happy to be carrying your baby, and I know we haven’t really talked about it, but I don’t want you to hide this side of yourself from me. I don’t know a lot about Mandalorian culture aside from what you’ve told me, but it’s pretty common knowledge that your people are known for having large families.”

“That’s true. Raising warriors is a vital part of our culture, but I wasn’t sure it would happen for me. I guess I never really let myself think about it during the day but I’ve… fantasized about it at night. And now it’s really happening with you and I feel like I can’t even control myself. I’m so happy but I’m so overwhelmed. It’s everything I never really knew I wanted.” 

“I’m glad you’re happy,” you say, leaning in to gently kiss his nose, “You need to let yourself be happy more often. But I think we’re on the same page-- I can’t wait to expand our  _ aliit. _ ”

Din placed a soft kiss over your lips and proceeded to trail them up your cheek until he reached your ear, “I’m glad to hear you say that. I think I’ll enjoy filling you multiple times, keeping your beautiful figure in bloom for years to come.”

You smiled as he growled against your ear, pleased that your Mandalorian is finally opening up. As you snuggled closer to him, wanting him as close as bodily possible, Din continued trailing his lips down your body. Eventually he pressed a tender kiss to your belly, imagining that the child growing inside you could sense his love.

Your heart felt like it could burst. Right now, at this moment, everything felt right. This was it. This was all you could ever want in this world.


End file.
